nazizombiesplusfandomcom-20200215-history
Area 51
Area 51 'is a custom Nazi Zombies map. It takes place in the secret military/government base "Area 51". Backstory While fighting zombies at the Military base in Nevada, Alex Mason was able to reach the radio room. In the room, he contacts the US Army and asked them to send reinforcements. The Army sent twelve Hueys containing soldiers. Each soldier wielded a Commando or M16. Together, the four agents and the soldiers were able to kill the zombies. When the fighting was finished and the area was confirmed secured, Mason, Frank Woods, Adrienne Smith, and Jason Hudson were flown to another military compound. When the four entered the base, Mason, Woods and Hudson were guided to an elevator, and Smith was guided into a seperate room. The man guiding them pressed the 'Up' button, and the elevator rose. When the elevator stopped and the doors opened, the three were instructed to sit at the table, which was large and had ten chairs around it. The three obeyed. Moments passed, and eventually President John F. Kennedy walked into the room. Secretary of Defense Robert McNamara was standing next to him. The five exchanged greetings. During the meeting, Mason, Woods, and Hudson were informed that Area 51 had become overrun with zombies, and that the three were to infilitrate the facility and secure vital weaponry and technology before the Soviets could get their hands on it. Mason, Woods, Hudson, and Grigori Weaver loaded into the Huey (Doctor Smith did not take part in the mission). The Huey flew them to Area 51. Immediately upon touchdown, the four were swarmed by zombies. They managed to kill the swarming zombies, and they ran over to Hangar 16. Weaver planted C4. The door was blown down. The four agents entered. Little did they know, this was a mission they would regret... Enemies *Spestnaz zombies - The Spestnaz zombies wear the Spetsnaz outfit seen in multiplayer. Their faces are usually covered up by a gas mask, but occasionally they can be found without an eye. *Scientist zombies - The Scientist zombies wear the same outfit and look the same as the scientist zombies in "Five". *Alien - The boss in this map is an Alien. The Alien carries a Ray Gun, and will attempt to shoot you. In order to down you, it must shoot you two times. Weapons These following weapons appear in the map. 'Pistols *M1911 *CZ75 (with or without Dual Wield) *Python 'Submachine Guns' *MPL *PM63 *MP5K *Spectre *M1A1 Thompson 'Assault Rifles' *M14 *M16 *G11 *AUG *Galil *AK74u *Famas *FN FAL *M1 Garand *Commando 'Light Machine Guns' *RPK *HK21 'Shotguns' *HS10 *Olympia *Stakeout *SPAS-12 'Launchers' *M72 LAW *China Lake 'Specials' *Ballistic Knife *Crossbow Explosive Tip 'Others' *Bowie Knife *Claymore 'Wonder Weapons' *XM2 *POW *Ray Gun *Sound Pistol *Flamethrower *Plasma Pistol *Radiation Bomb Utilities *Mystery Box - The Mystery Box looks the same and still costs 950 points to use. It will move arround the map and contains the Teddy Bear. *Teleporters - The Teleporters in the map are exactly the same as the ones in "Five". They are free to use. They become available for use when the power is turned on. Zombies can also use the Teleporters and will not die. *Electro-Shock Defenses - There are three Electro-Shock Defenses and each costs 1000 points to activate. Instead of emitting electricity, they emit a force field-like barrier that instantly kills any zombie and player without Juggernog that runs through it. *Pack-a-Punch Machine - The Pack-a-Punch Machine once again makes another appearance in Nazi Zombies. It looks the same as the one in Kino der Toten and costs 5000 points to upgrade a weapon. *Auto-Changer Machine - The Auto-Changer will appear in a section of the map (usually the basement). When used for 950 (just like the Mystery Box) it will bring up a random weapon, which will then replace the weapon the player is currently holding. For the most part, it is a Mystery Box but with a risk. Power-Ups and Perks 'Power-Ups' *Nuke *Insta-Kill *Fire Sale *Berserker *Carpenter *Max Ammo *Triple Points *Grim Reaper *Double Points *Death Machine 'Perks' *Juggernog *Stamin-Up *Speed Cola *Doctor Perk *Quick Revive *PhD Flopper *Attach-A-Matic Each of these Perks can be in use at the same time and there is no limit to how many times they can be purchased (excluding Quick Revive in solo). Quotes 'Alex Mason' *"Lets get this done." --Starting the match. *"If only Bowman were here." --Walking around aimlessly. *"Die you undead piece of shit!" --Knifing a zombie. *"I though I killed you in Cuba!" --Killing a zombie. *"Ooooooooooorahh!" --Killing multiple zombies. *"What's this piece o' shit? No bullets?" --Obtaining the Sound Pistol. *"I keep hearing the fucking numbers!" --Fighting zombies. *"Reznov! I need you!" --Being swarmed by zombies. 'Frank Woods' *"No power. Of fuckin' course." --Starting the match. *"Burn in hell!" --Killing a zombie. *"This is easier than 'Nam!" --Sluaghtering multiple zombies. *"Hahahaha!!!" --Buying the Bowie Knife. 'Jason Hudson' *"Nothing new here." --Starting the match. *"This is old news." --Obtaining the Sound Pistol, Plasma Pistol, or XM2. *"I 'member this... piece of shit gun. It was a waste of money." --Obtaining the Flamethrower. *"How did it escape?!" --During an Alien round. 'Grigori Weaver' *"Hit the power switch!" --Starting a match. *"Bring me a Sickle!" --Buying the Bowie Knife (inferring Weaver may be a spy). *"What... the... hell, is THAT?" --During an Alien round. *"I had enough of this at WMD!" --Being downed. Trivia *All the weapons in this map have underwent a large change, becoming metallic. However, their stats are still the same. *The XM2, POW, Plasma Pistol, Sound Pistol, Radiation Bomb, and the Flamethrower make their first appearance in this map (excluding the Sound Pistol). **These weapons make their first appearance here as each of them were either studied or tested at Area 51. **The Radiation Bomb replaces the Gersch Device. **It is odd that the Winter's Howl does not make an appearance in this map. *This map does not contain a musical easter egg. *This map features two custom Perk-a-Colas: Doctor Perk and Attach-A-Matic *Before going into battle, Mason, Woods, Hudson, and Weaver were given a highly advanced suit. **The suit stated above is called a "Marauder Suit". The Marauder Suit can launch lethal or tactical grenades, fly (using a prototype Jetpack), detect enemy heartbeat, sprint extremely fast, and protect the user from bullets and rockets. *Adrienne Smith (who has been in the last two custom Zombie maps), does not appear in this map. *The map's boss is an Alien, which further extends the theory that Area 51 houses Aliens. **The Alien carries a Ray Gun. This further extends the theory that the Ray Gun was created by extreterrestrials. **The Alien is the stereotypical alien; green skin, large head, small body, etc. *The Mystery Box contains two weapons from Call of Duty: World at War: The M1 Garand and M1A1 Thompson. Why these are in the map are unknown. *If the player is playing as Jason Hudson, he may say "Nothing new here". This implies that he has been to Area 51. *The Auto-Changer Machine is Magma-Man's creation. In this map, however, it has been changed slightly. ﻿﻿ Category:Area 51 Category:Daniel Smith's Maps Category:Daniel Smith Category:Featured Creations